The aims of this project were to study bonding of porcelain to metal systems used in dentistry: specifically, the bonding mechanism, the effect of coefficient of contraction alpha of metal and porcelain on interfacial shear stress and the effect of casting variables on the metal used in these systems. This laboratory has recently acquired an X-ray diffraction and fluorescent analysis equipment. During the next year, it is intended to integrate this equipment into the research program on porcelain metal adherence. Primarily, effort will be applied to gaining a better understanding of the role of oxidation processes on metal porcelain bonding utilizing SEM and X-ray diffractions. Also, efforts will be concentrated on the development of methods to obtain fast cooling rate data on procelain transition temperatures (Tg) and coefficients of expansion. This will then lead towards a better understanding of how interface stresses affect porcelain metal bonding.